Revival of the Chakuratīrā edited
by The Undead Bro
Summary: Follow the life of my OC Kira as he goes through life as a child orpaned by the Kyuubi's attack on the leaf village. Does he find love along the way? Possibly. Does he like to yell at people, of course he does. Does he hate the pink haired one, YES! Rated T for use of colourfull languge. sakura bashing and nudity in the story.
1. pilot

**Me: Hey there bitches!**

**Naruto: What the fuck?**

**Sasuke: Screw you.**

**Me: Who the hell are you people!?**

**Naruto & Sasuke: The people you were just talking to?**

**Me: YOU'RE THE PEOPLE FROM MY IMAGINATION! FUCK YEAH, NOW LETS GO TO THE CANDY KINGDOM!**

**Naruto & Sasuke: What the fuck.**

**Sasuke: Lets just start the story.**

"OW! Fuck that hurt." I said waking up and falling face first on the floor. "Today's going to be a great freaking day I can already tell." I said sarcastically.

"Well I might as well get dressed and head to the academy." I said getting up from the floor. I then put on my usual plain black shirt, shorts and my lime green hoodie leaving it unzipped like I always do, before looking in the mirror I had the clothes I had just put on and straight chin length black hair and green eyes and I'm a guy.

"Ok now I can go to the academy." I said now ready to leave. I then started heading to the academy when I decided to look up at the hokage faces and I noticed something _odd_ about them.

"NARUTO YOU FUCKING DUMBASS HOW DARE YOU PAINT ON THE HOKAGE FACES I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU…AND YOU DONE A TERRIBLE JOB TOO!" I yelled hoping the idiot heard me.

I then saw him getting chased by two jonin. I then decided I would catch Naruto myself, so I tripped them and chased after Naruto, who thought they fell and must have thought I was going to congratulate him on painting the faces since I was also a prankster, sadly for him he was wrong. After about five minutes of me beating Naruto to a pulp, Iruka sensei appeared and yelled at Naruto who looked dead and then yelled at me for beating him till he was unconscious.

"Jackass." I said quietly to my self as me, Iruka, and Naruto headed back to the academy. "I heard that." Iruka said. "Yeah well guess what I don't care." I said.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BEAT ME WITH MY OWN SHOE!?" Naruto yelled at me. I just ignored him and Iruka sensei the rest of the way there.

5 minutes later

"Naruto, Kira because you two were late we are now reviewing the transformation technique." Iruka said to the blonde baka and me. Everyone then lined up. First was some pink haired bitch that successfully transformed into Iruka. Next was some emo looking dude, yet another successful transformation, same with the next 20 or so people.

Me and this dude who had round, black glasses and an almost colorless hoodie were fighting over who would be last in line, when I saw a very attractive lady about to do the transformation jutsu, I was barely able to see the Hyuga clan symbol on her pale looking hoodie before she also done the jutsu correctly.

Next was Naruto's turn he walked up a few steps and said "transform." Although when he done his transformation it wasn't like the others, although it was interesting to say the least, he turned into (drum roll please) A NAKED CHICK! Although he ruined it by covering her tits and other private parts with little clouds.

"You idiot!" I yelled at him before throwing a giant book off a table at him, hitting him in the face with it. He then instantly snapped out of the jutsu. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" The angry baka asked me.

"BECAUSE YOU RUINED IT WITH THE DAMN CLOUDS!" I said a little louder than I intended.

"Kira your turn." Iruka said.

"DAMNIT!" I as I zipped up my hoodie now pissed off.

I then walked forward a couple steps before successfully transforming into Iruka. He then told me I had passed before saying it was the last persons turn. Who was also successful?

Five minutes later

"Alright now that you've all gotten seated I can tell you that there will be a test tomorrow, class dismissed." Iruka said.

We all made a run for the door, well all except for Choji, and Shikamaru who were just walking to the door. I tried to escape but was easily captured by Iruka, damn jonin. "So let me guess I'm in trouble right?" I asked seeing his angry face.

"Yep." He said glaring at Naruto and me.

He then took me and Naruto to the hokage faces and made us clean off all the paint. It was very annoying seeing as how Naruto wasn't even trying to scrape off all the paint. "So when can I leave?" I asked my sensei who was sitting on top of one of the faces.

"When all the faces are clean again." He said looking at me like he was annoyed.

"Fine it's not like me and Kira have anyone waiting for us at our houses anyway!" I heard the blonde yell towards Iruka.

I then ran towards the soon to be dead blonde, and knocked him down before holding a kunai at his throat and asked him how he knew my parents were dead. Iruka sensei then jumped down and yelled at me for doing that. The blonde then answered my question. "I overheard the third hokage talking about it." He said looking slightly scared of me now.

"Damn it!" I yelled enraged and punched the third hokage's face statue, leaving a very noticeable crack on it.

"Naruto, Kira, how about when your done cleaning up the faces I take you guys out for some ramen, you know the good stuff?" Iruka asked us.

Naruto then got a huge smile on his face and started cleaning as fast as he could and Iruka-sensei took that as a yes. "No thanks, I have to train as soon as I get done with this." I answered realizing how much training time I'm losing.

"Are you sure Kira? Ichiraku's is the best in the leaf." Iruka said trying to convince me to go.

"No, I have to train." I answered slightly annoyed.

30 minutes later*

I had been walking down the street after finishing with the faces, and leaving Iruka and Naruto at Ichiraku's, when I felt like I was being watched, but I figured it was only because of the busy streets. I then seen a person in a gray hoodie with a wet stain on the top of the hood he was yelling at his small white dog. Along the way to the training field I saw a couple more people that seemed to partially stand out like some weird dude talking to a black dot on his fucking finger.

I then finally arrived at the training field. Today I was going to practice on my chakra control. I then sat down and focused on controlling my chakra and tried putting it into the shape of a sphere, and after a minute or so I was able to do so.

I had not noticed the fact that it had seemed to have a reddish tint, nor did I notice the shy Hyuga hiding in the tree watching me train.

Hours later*

I had just finished training getting some work done, but not much. I then started walking home when I noticed something _odd_ I seen Sasuke walking around the field staring at the tree I was under. I thought nothing of and I walked home.

The next day at the academy*

"Kira your turn go in the door to your left." Iruka said.

I was the last one called and I was going to have to perform the clone jutsu. It's not exactly my best jutsu. I then walked to the door on my left and went in and sitting there next to some silver haired person was Iruka. I then gave him an evil glare, no effect dammit. I then tried doing the clone jutsu and after a second I heard three poofs and stopped, but I was not prepared to here the news Iruka gave me.

"I'm sorry Kira you fail." He said looking at my clones.

The man sitting next to him then tried talking to him trying to get him to pass me. I couldn't under stand why I failed so I looked at my clones and saw why, they were on the floor acting like babies and they weren't able to make sounds.

"My decision is final you failed Kira." Iruka said looking quite disappointed.

"Hold on Iruka your saying that because I created silent clones I fail? I mean think about it other than that they work fine. I just wasn't focused. And I passed every other test with great scores right." I said wanting to pass.

"That's true alright Kira you pass." He said looking happy again.

* * *

**Me: I passed that m****eans I have complete awesomeness right?**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Naruto: Nope.**

**Sakura: Not even close.**

**Me: Shut it pinky!**

**Pink bitch: What did I do?**

**Sasuke: You spoke, with your annoying voice.**

**Sakura: Even when your insulting me your hot!**

**Me: Shut up whore.**


	2. sex change jutsu

**Me: Hey peoples, guess what.**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Me: I like pie.**

**Sasuke: Are you drunk?**

**Me: Noooooooo…**

**Sasuke: By that do you mean yes?**

**Me: Ummmm…YES!**

**Naruto: Hey I'm drunk too.**

**Everyone: Shut up Naruto.**

**Me: To the story my flying cow people.**

"Fuck you!" I yelled at the cameraman who was telling me to put my middle finger down.

"Just put your finger down kid." He said tiredly.

"Hell no!" I snapped at him before turning my head to the side. "Now take the damn pic." I said. I was beginning to get irritated with him.

"Whatever kid." He said before getting behind his camera and taking the picture.

*5 minutes later*

"Are you done yet?" I asked the cameraman.

"Yeah I finally got it to stay on, now scram I still got more kids waiting." He said handing me a paper with questions and my picture on it. It had questions about me and what I like to do. Like for instance the first question was my name.

_Kira._

Next question: Blood type.

_O negative._

Next was my height.

_5 feet even._

Then was weight.

_100 Pounds._

Birth date.

_November 16__th__._

Favorite foods.

_Sweet dango._

Hobbies.

Training, helping the villagers, and stalking people. **(I am the stalking king.)**

And at the bottom of the page there was one last question that was already filled out the ninja registration number mine was 012609.

After I had filled out all the information I walked straight to the Hokage's office where I had to give him the paper. Which his office was on my way out of the building so I just walked in and handed him the paper, and began waiting for him to say something but he never did so I left.

Nothing else eventful happened that day so I decided to have a little bit of fun and instead of training I decided to head to the hot springs although before I went I decided to make it _interesting _by using the transformation technique to transform into a girl who if I say so myself is pretty hot, although when I transformed I had to go get a new change of clothes so I had to head to a clothing store, and because this was the first time I've used this form I only had clothes for my original self, and would most likely be recognized.

So after spending about 10 seconds looking I finally seen a woman walking into a shop and coming out with a bag full of clothes, so I decided to go in there and check it out to see if the had any good clothes in there by looking through the windows, which they had some surprisingly great ones for both genders.

So I decided to go in and look around. "How may I help you today?" Asked the lady at the front desk.

She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Although her expression changed completely when she saw me, it was actually quite funny which I didn't know why since I hadn't actually seen what I looked like yet.

"Um can I use one of the changing rooms real quick." I asked in a surprisingly girly voice, which was strange since I hadn't tried to change my voice. _Must be the jutsu._ I thought to myself.

"Sure but then I'm giving you a complete makeover." She said trying to hide a chuckle.

"Thank you." I said to the lady kindly.

I then walked to the changing rooms and looked in the mirror and I instantly knew what she meant when she said she was going to give me a complete makeover my hair was green and poofed up kind of like a huge green afro, my black shirt was up higher then it was supposed to where you could see the very bottom of my boobs which were huge, and my shorts showed nearly my whole ass.

I then walked out slightly embarrassed when I noticed this place also had a small salon section, the lady then motioned for me to sit down in a chair where she had all different kinds of shampoo and makeup sitting next to a sink, that was behind the back of the chair. I waked over there kind of shyly which I didn't know why I mean yeah I was kind of embarrassed but still I usually would have walked over there without caring what the hell was going on maybe I should just leave and release the jutsu, but it was to late I had already reached the chair and the lady was wetting down my hair before I could get away.

After about three minutes she had gotten all of my hair wetted down and was putting some type of liquid in my hair, it felt gooey and kinda burned and itched after a minute or so. After that she turned of the water and said I would have to use one of the showers after about an hour or so. So while we waited for that we had to pick out some clothes.

She decided first I needed to get some bras and panties none caught my eye so i didn't buy any. She showed me to a huge closet full of thousands of clothes, many types of clothes. She told me to pick out a few things. I found a few things but I highly doubt she will like them. I came out the closet with a see through dress two shirts one of witch said 'my wiener does tricks' a pair of skinny jeans and something I would call short shorts. The lady screamed at me when she saw the dress I just "LAWLED!" She likied the shorts how ever. Although they hurt my ass I thought they were sexy as fuck. She completely disagreed with the wiener shirt 'said it was like I was a tranny'. Finely it was time to wash the shit out of my hair. She walked me over to a shower I screamed when she tried to help me undress though.

Dear god why! Although it got even more disturbing when she stripped and jumped in with me. I guess it's not that bad I mean she is pretty hot, so I decided to try the lesbian act and sucked on her left tit. She pulled my hair it made me bite her boob she kneed me in my crotch WAIT WHAT THE HELL I FORGOT ABOUT THAT PART OF THE TRANSFORMATION WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE! I fell to the floor in pain.

Finely all that shit was out of my hair, which was now black and down to my ass, so I just got out of the shower, WHAT! Where the fuck did my clothes go? Damn that bitch took my clothes now what am I going to do? I then looked out the window to see Naruto and Konahamaru standing there with all of my clothes even the ones I came in with. I began looking around and quickly found a blanket so I rapped it around me.

I ran out of the store. "Stupid whore, fuck you Naruto give me my clothes back!" I yelled chasing them when he stopped to breath just as Sakura from the academy started walking towards us. *BAM* I crashed right into Naruto oh shit I thought as my blanket fell off. I quickly grabbed the nearest thing I could find which just happened to be the see through dress _dammit!_

"Who are you?" I heard someone ask she had the worst voice I had ever heard. "Who me?" No you cunt the cow behind you of course you! I heard a voice in my head say. "Yeah you." I heard the voice again knowing it could only belong to the person as ugly as it. . "Umm…*single tear* I…I'm *evil smile* I'm naruto's girlfriend of course!" I said grinning as Naruto began telling the pink bitch I was lying. " Naruto we can't hide our love any longer sweetie, you must realize that by now since she found us like this, please don't deny me any longer." I said knowing that I was getting my revenge in the best possible way. *Bahaha =)*

"Umm you do realize that the dress is see-through right?" She asked me ignoring the blonde for now.

"Oh god why?" I then grabbed the other clothes from Naruto and ran as fast as I could back to the store. Finely I got my short shorts on as well as this tank I found. Sadly if I bend over my damn tits fall out though.

"So why were you practically naked?" She asked me looking ugly as hell when I walked back out. " Well do you want the truth or a lie?" I asked her with an evil smile. "The truth of course." She replied happily.

"Me and Naruto just fucked in that alley next to Ichiraku's, I mean he just couldn't stop himself, he was next to his two favorite things big boobs and ramen." I told her smiling as her expression changed with every word.

"She's lying sakura you gotta believe me I just stole all her clothes and I like your boobs better than hers anyways!" *haha* she so flat *I thought to myself*

"WHAT, YOU'VE BEEN STEALING WOMENS CLOTHING!" "And wearing them." I quickly added. "AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU'VE BEE N STARING AT MY CHEST, OH YOU ARE SO DEAD NARUTO! Oh and thank you for telling me this miss wait what's your name?" She yelled then asked me.

"It's none of your business bitch, and if anyone's going to kill Naruto it's me by smothering him with my boobs oh wait you don't know what those are since you ain't got none do you? Wait I take that back I don't care now shut the hell up so I can get back to fucking Naruto!" I yelled at her maybe possibly going a little tiny bit overboard with it since it was a simple question but hey what as I supposed to do but I don't care.

I then noticed that most of the village was standing there watching us wanting us to fight but I didn't want to take the chance of getting hit and it releasing me from the jutsu so I just grabbed the back of naruto's jacket and walked off dragging him away from the stunned whore behind us.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked when I through him against the wall and held him there.

I then kneed him directly in the crotch before answering him. "That doesn't matter right now all you need to know is that I tried a version of your sexy jutsu and now I can't get out of it." I said before slapping him as he chuckled.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked rubbing the slap mark on his cheek.

"For being a douche now how do I get out of the jutsu?" I asked the blonde haired porn addict.

"Have you tried releasing the jutsu?" He asked before quickly covering his face with his hands.

I then began thinking back. "You know I actually haven't, hold on a second." I said after realizing I actually haven't tried that yet and released Naruto from my grip but he was to scared to run.

As I watched Naruto sitting on the ground I realized it wasn't that he was to scared but was just wanting to see who I was, I didn't really care if he found out though, so I began thinking about if he would tell anyone if this actually did work. It won't matter. I thought after a minute of thinking it over. I mean I doubt it will work anyway. And I was right. I had tried releasing it a couple of times failing each time.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY WON'T THIS WORK!?" I yelled in frustration at myself.

"Um maybe if I hit you it will release it?" Naruto said more like a question than a statement.

"THEN HIT ME YOU COMPLETE FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE!" I commanded him knowing he wasn't nearly brave enough to do it.

But once again I was proven wrong as Naruto jumped up and hit me as hard as he could with almost enough force to put a crack in solid rock.

But at that moment he decided to embarrass me even more when I got up by running towards me and pulling down my shorts, which still fit me just a little loose which was enough for Naruto to actually be able to do that before either of us could realize I was still in my form.

So there I was standing in the village still in my girl form but with only a see through dress and a tank top on which then decided to fall down since the thin straps, which were barely holding them over my breast gave out and completely snapped causing it to fall all the way down to the ground leaving me in just the dress once again today. Which didn't last long since it had a zipper in the back which Naruto gladly unzipped before I could stop him from doing so, which meant I was now completely naked in the village since my shorts were at my ankles and it would take to long to get all the way on since they were too small for me, which is only because they don't want to go on very easily but will come down like there was nothing there.

So there I was with nothing on but my shorts since my shoes were still in the store and my shorts were at my ankles. Completely forgetting my shorts were at my ankles I tried to run towards the alley and ended up falling face first with my feet in the air which Naruto took advantage of by grabbing my shorts and taking them completely off my body and ran with them and the rest of my clothes somewhere and hid them to where I had absolutely no clothes anywhere and was completely exposed to the whole village who somehow hadn't noticed me at all.

Except for one person who had decided to walk over to me and help me up so when I turned around to accept the hand I seen none other then the Uchiha himself Sasuke.

**Me: WTF I DON'T REMEMBER THIS EVER HAPPENING!**

**Sakura: You're a bitch.**

**Naruto: I remember it *perv smile***

**Sasuke: O.O I saw your boobs.**

**Me: you can lick 'em if you want.**

**Sasuke: WTF!**

**Me: review now dammit I gave you people boobs!**


End file.
